


Snowflakes And Smiles

by Braincoins



Series: Shallura Holiday Month 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SHM 2017, Shallura Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Allura has a snowy surprise for Shiro





	Snowflakes And Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 of the Shallura Holiday Month; prompt was "Snowy Days."  
> =====================

            “Allura…” Shiro protested for easily the tenth time.

            “Oh, hush. You’re doing fine.”

            “My ability to pilot with my eyes closed isn’t the point. I don’t know where we’re _going_.”

            “I want to surprise you. You’re doing fine,” she repeated from where she was standing next to his seat.

            “I _can_ see through Black’s eyes,” he reminded her. “That’s _why_ I’m doing fine.”

            She huffed. “You’re not supposed to cheat like that.”

            “You really expect me to pilot blind? LITERALLY?!” He pulled a hand away to reach for his blindfold. He wasn’t wearing his helmet, of course, nor his armor. This was an outing for the two of them: he was Shiro and she was Allura. None of this “Princess” and “Paladin” stuff just now (even if he _was_ using the abilities imparted to him as the Paladin of the Black Lion).

            She swatted at his hand. “Don’t you dare.” She leaned down and said quietly, “I’ll guide you. Trust me,” and kissed his cheek.

            He let out a harsh breath and gave in. He listened to and obeyed her directions rather than “cheating.” All he’d really seen before was that they were coming in on the daylight side of a planet, with clouds covering the surface. The Black Lion came in for a perfect landing on the surface.

            “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

            “Yes, you can.”

            He pushed it off over the top of his head and blinked his own eyes back into usefulness. The scene outside the Lion was beautiful, white and crystalline and still, except for fat, lazy snowflakes drifting down. “Snow…” he breathed, a smile starting to spread across his face.

            “Snow,” Allura agreed. “We can’t go play in it, I’m afraid.”

            He turned his head to look up at her. “Why not?”

            “Well, it’s highly-corrosive snow.” She sounded apologetic. “But I thought we could at least watch it. You mentioned how much you liked watching snow fall back on Earth, and I found this planet nearby…”

            He beamed. “You did this for me?”

            “For us.” She looked out at the scene. “It is very… tranquil.”

            “Let’s go out for a closer look.”

            “Shiro, I just told you…” But before Allura could finish that sentence, they both saw Black’s shield shimmer down into place.

            Shiro just grinned. “Black’s got us covered. Literally. Come on.” He headed for the hatch.

            He climbed out and turned to offer Allura a hand up. She accepted it despite clearly not needing the help; he didn’t bother trying to pull or anything. It was just an excuse to hold her hand, and she didn’t seem to mind it. He looked around at the wintery scene around them.

            Icicles dripped from bare trees, sparkling with the sunlight and the light from Black’s shield. The snowflakes came to rest on the shield and stayed, unmelting. If it weren’t for the glowing hexagons, it would look like the snow had just stopped suddenly in the air.

            “It’s beautiful.”

            “I’m so glad you like it.” Allura sounded very pleased with herself.

            He turned to look at her. “Not half as beautiful as you are.” And he leaned in to kiss her cheek as she mock-protested. “We should sit and watch it for a bit.”

            “There’s snow on the Lion from before the shield went up.”

            He activated his hand. “I can fix that.” He bent over to bring his hand close to the small accumulation of snow on Black; it melted and ran away down her sides. He did a few passes until he was satisfied that it was clean, dry, and safe, then deactivated the hand and gestured grandly. “After you, Princess.”

            She chuckled and shook her head, but took a seat, leaning back on her hands as she looked up at the snow coming down. He sat next to her, putting his left arm behind her.

            She scooted over a little closer to him. “It’s cold here.”

            “It’s snowing,” he reminded her.

            “Shut up and let me have my excuse to snuggle up with you.”

            He snorted. “As if you need one.” He nuzzled his nose in behind her ear.

            She yelped. “Cold! Your nose is cold!” He didn’t stop. “Takashi, stop that this instant!”

            He finally did, but only so he could kiss her cheek. “Fine, fine. If you’re going to pull out my first name, I guess I’d better stop before I’m in real trouble.”

            “Good paladin,” she teased, and turned to face him for a proper kiss. “We came down here to watch the snow.”

            “One of these days, I want to take you out into nice, safe, non-corrosive snow. We can have snowball fights and make snowmen and I can dump you in a snowbank when you get too full of yourself for beating me at everything.”

            She laughed. “You can _try_ ,” she warned him before her tone eased down. “And it sounds nice. I’d like that, too. But I wanted to do something for you now.”

            “This is nice, too,” he reassured her immediately. “Look at it.” He watched it accumulate on the shield. “We’re going to be _inside_ a giant snowball, essentially.”

            Allura giggled, a sound he loved hearing from her. “You want to stay long enough for that to happen?”

            “Well, we’ll see how long we last in the cold.”

            She nodded. “You’ll have to keep me warm.”

            He grinned at her. “I think I can manage that.” He leaned in to kiss her amidst the lethal beauty of an alien world’s winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Later:
> 
> Keith: Did you two have fun? *knowing grin*  
> Shiro: We made love inside a snowball.  
> Keith: O_O ... ... ...WHAT.  
> Shiro: *grins and keeps walking, whistling happily*


End file.
